Both the reusability and the universal usability of a software product are an important principle in the development of applications. A corresponding software architecture offers the possibility to use and to extend operating software for the most varied system types with no additional or only slight development effort. Both the control mechanisms and the “look and feel” are unified for multiple product families.
User interface applications, particularly in the medical imaging apparatus field, have previously frequently been specifically and separately developed for multiple medical systems. The functionality that is implemented in such systems is conditional upon the system and thus, on the one hand, is more or less complex and, on the other hand, have control philosophies that inherently differ. In the field of medical imaging devices, the product palette reaches from a simple fluoroscopy machine up to a high end angio system.